malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Orb Sceptre Throne/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in US TPB – other editions may vary. In Darujhistan * Coll, A Council member * Rallick Nom, A retired assassin * Krute, An assassin * Scholar Ebbin, An independent antiquarian/historian * Humble Measure, A native of Cat and rumoured power behind local underworld * Torvald Nom, A native of Darujhistan * Tiserra, Torvald's wife, and a potter * Jeshin Lim, A Council member * Redda Orr, A Council member * Barathol Mekhar, A smith * Scillara, Barathol's wife * Vorcan Radok / Lady Varada, Head of House Nom and onetime Mistress of Darujhistan's assassins * Lady Envy, A visiting noble lady and mage * Leff, A guard * Scorch, A guard * Picker, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Blend, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Spindle, A retired Bridgeburner * Duiker, Once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Fisher, A bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar * Madrun, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Lazan Door, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Thurule, Lady Envy's guard * Studlock / Studious Lock, A castellan Of the T'orrud Cabal * Baruk, An alchemist * Taya, A dancing girl and assassin * Hinter, A dead necromancer * Aman, An erstwhile shopkeeper * Derudan, A witch The Phoenix Inn Regulars * Meese, Proprietor * Sulty, Server * Scurve, Barkeeper * Jess, A new server * Chud, Cook * Kruppe, A thief At the Spawns * Malakai, A thief * Antsy, A Malazan veteran * Jallin "Jumper", A treasure-hunter * Orchid, A young woman * Corien Lim, Son of a noble Darujhistan family Of the Seguleh * Jan, Second * Gall, Third * Palla, Sixth * Lo, Eighth * Oru, Eleventh * Iralt, Fifteenth * Shun, Eighteenth * Ira, Twentieth * Beru, Of the Thirtieth * Horul, Of the Hundredth * Sall, Of the Three Hundredth * Sengen, A priest At the Shores of Creation * Leoman / Jheval, An agent of the Queen of Dreams * Kiska, An ex-Claw * Then-aj-Ehliel / Thenaj, An inhabitant * Maker, Inhabitant * Korus, A powerful demon Of the Malazans * Aragan, Ambassador to Darujhistan, commander of Malazan forces in Genabackis * Captain Dreshen Harad 'Ul, Aide to Aragan * Fist K'ess, Commander of Central Malazan provinces * Captain Fal-ej, Second in command to Fist K'ess * Fist Steppen, Commander of Southern Malazan forces * Sergeant Hektar, Sergeant of the 23rd squad, 3rd Company, 7th Legion, Second Army * Corporal Little, Squad healer * Bone, Saboteur * Bendan, New recruit, Darujhistan native * Tarat, Scout, Rhivi recruit Further Players * Torn, Moranth attaché to the Malazans * Galene, A Moranth Silver priestess, member of their governing body * Yusek, An adventurer * Caladan Brood, Warlord of the north, an Ascendant * Jiwan, A new member of the Rhivi ruling council * Tserig, Also known as "The Toothless", an old member of the Rhivi ruling council * Cull Heel, A mercenary most recently of the Confederated Free Cities * Morn, A ghostly visitor to the Spawn |-|Complete A-Z= A * Agayla, mage of Malaz Isle * Agull'en, Malazan governor of NathilogOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6 * Akien Threw, owner of the Island Inn * Aman, an erstwhile shopkeeper, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness * Antsy, a Malazan veteran * Apsal'ara, Lady of Thieves * Aragan, Ambassador to Darujhistan, commander of Malazan forces in Genabackis * Ardata, Elder Goddess * Arfan, Despot's Barbican guard * Arras, One of the Agatii Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 B * Barathol Mekhar, a smith * Baruk, an alchemist, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Bauchelain, necromancerOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15 * Bendan, New recruit, Darujhistan native, Malazan Army * Berdand, a Council memberOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 8 * Beru, Seguleh, Of the Thirtieth * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Bo, a servant in Dernan's Keep * Bone, Saboteur, Malazan Army C * Caladan Brood, Warlord of the north, an Ascendant * Chal Grilol, ''A woodwrightOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16 * ''Chaur, a gentle man * Chaur, the infant son of Barathol Mekhar and Scillara, named after the elder Chaur * Chillbais, Baruk's demonic servant * Chud, Cook at the Phoenix Inn * Coll, a Council member * Cora, former paramour of Leoman Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue * Corien Lim, Son of a noble Darujhistan family * Cull Heel, a mercenary most recently of the Confederated Free Cities * Cutter, former thief and assassin D * Dancer, assassin and Kellanved's companion * Dernan the Wolf, Leader of the largest bandit army on the Mengal range * Derudan, a witch, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Dev'ad Anan Tol, a T'lan Imass * Dreshen Harad 'Ul, Aide to Aragan * Drin, Captain in the service of Humble Measure * Duiker, Once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Dujek Onearm, Malazan High Fist * Dullet, member of Orbern's gang E * Ebbin, a scholar and independent antiquarian/historianOrb Sceptre Throne, Prologue * Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach * Enoc, Seguleh, former Third * Enoi, a SegulehOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11 * Ephren, a FishermanOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5 * Esten Rul, master duelist * Ester-Jeen, a Councillor * Estraysian D'Arle, a Councillor * Ezzen, member of Orbern's gang F * Fal-ej, Second in command to Fist K'ess * Ferret, a Bridgeburner interred in Moon's Spawn * Fiddler, Bridgeburner sapper Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9 * Filless, Cadre Mage in the Fifth Army under Aragan * Fisher, a bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar * Fluffy, Raest's cat G * Galene, a Moranth Silver priestess, member of their governing body * Gall, Seguleh Third * Ganoes Paran, Malazan High Fist * Girth, Malazan sergeant * Golana, a clan leader in the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild * Goyan, Malazan captain * Grisp Falaunt, Dwelling Plain settler H * Harmon, labourer * Hedge, Bridgeburner sapper * Hektar, Sergeant of the 23rd squad, 3rd Company, 7th Legion, Second Malazan Army * Hemper Grin, a mage of Darkness * Hengeth Palal, a lieutenant of Malazan marines * Henst, member of Orbern's gang * Hesta, a mage * Hinter, a dead necromancer, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Hireth, Dwelling Plain child * Hireth's father, Dwelling Plain villager * Hood, God of Death * Horul, Seguleh, Of the Hundredth * Hul' Alanen-Teth, a Jaghut traveler * Humble Measure, a native of Cat and rumoured power behind local underworld in Darujhistan * Hurule, father of Bendan Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7 * Hyanth, an assassin I * Ira, Seguleh Twentieth * Iralt, Seguleh FifteenthOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 19 J * Jallin the Jumper, a treasure-hunter * Jan, Seguleh Second * Jayashul, Tiste Liosan commander Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1 * Jeshin Lim, a Council member in Darujhistan * Jess, a new server at the Phoenix Inn * Jiwan, a new member of the Rhivi ruling council K * Kalam Mekhar, Bridgeburner assassin * Kallor, cruel High King Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14 * Karsa Orlong, a TeblorOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2 * Kellanved, former Malazan Emperor * Kenth, an assassin * Fist K'ess, Commander of Central Malazan provinces * Kiska, an ex-Claw * Korbal Broach, necromancer * Korus, a powerful demon * K'rul, an Elder God * Kruppe, a thief * Krute, an assassin L * Lady Envy, a noble lady and mage visiting Darujhistan * Lammala, former paramour of Leoman * Laseen, Malazan Empress * Lazan Door, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Leah, One of the Agatii * Leff, a guard * Leoman / Jheval, an agent of the Queen of Dreams * Little, Squad healer, Malazan Army * Lo, Seguleh Eighth * Lord Mayor of Pale * L'oric, Tiste Liosan * Lorkal, part of Dernan's army * Lotte, Hand commander in the Claw Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 4 M * Madrun, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Maker, Inhabitant of the Shores of Creation * Malakai, a thief * Mallick Rel, Malazan emperor * Mammotlian, scholar * Meese, Proprietor of the Phoenix Inn * Mok, broken Seguleh * Morn, a ghostly visitor to the Spawn * Mother Dark, Goddess of the Tiste Andii * Murillio, a consort O * Ogule, Helper to Hesta * Olag, uncle of Enoc * Ollie, Eldra Iron Mongers clerk * Orbern, a minor Bandit Leader * Orchid, a young woman * Oru, Seguleh Eleventh * Osserc, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Otan of Genalle, Torbal's Lieutenant P * Palla, Seguleh Sixth * Lady Pal'ull, Darujhistani noblewoman * Lord Pal'ull, Darujhistani nobleman * Panar, a treasure hunter on Moon's Spawn * Pannion Seer, leader of the Pannion Domin * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar Q * Queen of Dreams, Elder goddess * Quick Ben, Bridgeburner High Mage R * Raest, former Tyrant of Darujhistan, guardian of Finnest House * Rallick Nom, a retired assassin * Redda Orr, a Council member in Darujhistan * Rhenet Henel, Governor of Hurly * Rhuk, One of the Agatii S * Sall, Seguleh, Of the Three Hundredth *''Scamper, deceased two-legged dog Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12 * ''Scarlon, Cadre Mage in the Fifth Army under Aragan * Scillara, Barathol's wife * Scorch, a guard * Scurve, Barkeeper at the Phoenix Inn * Seba Krafar, Grand Master of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 13 * Sengal, One of the Agatii * Sengen, Seguleh, a priest * Seris, a mage * Seuthess, former paramour of Leoman * Sha'ik, Seven Cities rebel leader * Shel-ken, member of Orbern's gang * Short-tall, member of Orbern's gang * Shun, Seguleh Eighteenth * Silverfox, The 'Summoner' created to end the T'lan Imass war * Soen, Captain of the Legate's bodyguard * Sordiko Qualm, High Priestess of Shadow * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner * Fist Steppen, Commander of Southern Malazan forces * Studlock / Studious Lock, a castellan * Sulerem of Mengal, Historian * Sulty, Server at the Phoenix Inn T * Tarat, Scout, Rhivi recruit, Malazan Army * Taya, a dancing girl and assassin, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Tayschrenn, Malazan High Mage * Then-aj-Ehliel / Thenaj, an inhabitant of the Shores of Creation * Thurule, Lady Envy's guard * Tiserra, Torvald's wife, and a potter * Topper, ClawmasterOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 * Torbal Loat, Leader of a band of soldiers, Moon's Spawn * Torn, Moranth attaché to the Malazans * Toru, One of the Agatii * Torvald Nom, a native of Darujhistan * Traveller, legendary swordsman * Tserig, also known as "The Toothless", an old member of the Rhivi ruling council V * Vorcan Radok / Lady Varada, Head of House Nom and onetime Mistress of Darujhistan's assassins Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3 W * Waynar, member of Orbern's gang * Went, Cadre Mage in the Fifth Army under Aragan * Whitey, Saboteur under Fist K'ess' command * Whiskeyjack, former leader of the Bridgeburners * Willa, one of the Legate's bodyguards Y * Yathengar 'ul Amal, former Faladan of Ehrlitan * Yost, a Council member * Yusek, an adventurer Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Orb Sceptre Throne